Just In Time
by HeddaGabler
Summary: Bulma keeps a close watch over her newly born son. Maybe, someone else is, too...  Oneshot that was written for the Blue & Black community at Livejournal.


This oneshot was written for the Blue & Black community at Livejournal. Prompt: Alert - 600+ words. I used 663 words. Originally posted on September 4th 2011. It is actually inspired by something that had really happened to me, when I was a new born and my poor father who almost had an heart attack because of that. I think he still hasn't forgiven me quite yet. XD

Anyway, enjoy!

+++ooo+++

„Miss Briefs, why don't you go to sleep?"

The blue haired woman awoke with a start. Bulma removed the sleep from her eyes, because she wanted to look awake, but her effort was in vain, as she was unable to stifle a yawn. The nurse regarded the younger woman with a sympathetic glance.

"Your son is in good hands, you should go home," the nurse said softly.

"No, no, no! I'm fine! I just… closed my eyes for a bit," Bulma replied lamely.

The nurse shook her head. "Shall I bring you some coffee?"

Bulma's eyes widened. She hadn't had coffee for months! Nor had she smoked a single cigarette, all for her baby's sake. But at three o'clock in the morning, deprived of sleep, worried and moody, she couldn't resist and thus she nodded eagerly. The nurse left and let Bulma alone with her thoughts in the dimly lit corridor. Only the steady peeping of the monitoring equipment of Trunks's incubator could be heard.

'I am a mother!' she thought happily. Nine days ago, she gave birth to a little boy and she had named him Trunks. Unfortunately, he was a preemie. She didn't know, whether his half-Saiyan heritage had been the cause or not, but she had given birth to him two months too early. Therefore, her child had to stay in the incubator, even though he seemed to be healthy otherwise. Yet, Bulma's worries were growing each day her son had to stay in hospital. What if it was her fault, what if it was her weak body that had caused this mess?

_You are weak, woman…_

Bulma closed her eyes and instantly the image of Vegeta appeared in front of her inner eye, mocking her, insulting her. 'But I was obviously good enough to…', she thought bitterly.

"No," she said aloud. "Forget about him, Bulma. He's gone…"

She had sworn herself to forget about the man who had left planet earth as soon as she had told him about her pregnancy. Not a word from him ever since then. She didn't even know, whether he would return once the cyborgs appeared. 'Maybe he got himself killed.'

Bulma slapped herself. For her son's sake, for her own sake, she had to move on. There was no use in lingering in daydreams.

PEEEEEP!

Bulma jumped up from her chair. Her son's incubator was peeping shrilly. 'No, no…!'

"Help! HELP!" she screamed.

The nurse who had promised to bring her coffee just returned. When she heard Bulma's desperate cries she tossed away the cup of coffee and dashed towards the room, in which Miss Briefs's son lay, prepared for the worst. The two women rushed into the room, straight towards the infant. Bulma blinked and so did the nurse.

Bulma's son was lying in her bed chuckling, kicking with his two tiny feet. The electrodes which had been attached to his torso, lay abandoned next to the boy. Bulma cocked her head, as the nurse closed the opened window. She could have sworn, she had put him in the incubator the other way round. How had Trunks managed this manoeuvre in the small glass compartment? The nurse took Trunks out of the incubator and handed him to his mother.

"You are in good health," Bulma whispered to her son. "And that is all that matters."

It was still in the middle of the night, but the city was illuminated by the artificial lights of houses, cars and street lamps. And yet, no one could see the man who was standing on the roof of a tall office building which was situated opposite of the local hospital. His arms were crossed and he regarded the fuss that was going on in the leftmost room located on the hospital's eighteenth floor with a grim expression on his face.

"Already making a cissy out of him, aren't you," he croaked.

Then, because he knew that no one was watching him, Vegeta allowed himself a smile.


End file.
